


Most Amazing Human Being Ever

by ArcherSceptile



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kitty Pryde is leader of the X-Men, Pre Extermination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSceptile/pseuds/ArcherSceptile
Summary: Rachel knows Kitty has been stressed since being the leader of the X-Men. Since Kitty's birthday is here, Rachel decides to throw her a party. But the pair needs to sit down and talk before exchanging birthday gifts.





	Most Amazing Human Being Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So just like my last story, I have taken liberties with canon. I still hope you guys enjoy the story!

Phasing through objects is the freest that Kitty feels. She’s like a spirit, not tied to this earthly plane for a brief second. As soon as she regains solidity, that freedom seems to be contained, just itching for a chance to come back out. She loves her powers, she loves being a mutant and she loves being in the X-Men. Through the ups and downs, she will never leave her second family and just wishes the world would see them as she does: dysfunctional, but always protecting each other and anyone that’s being wronged. But what family isn’t like that? 

The Danger Room is the perfect place to be alone for Kitty, especially after becoming the leader of the team. She runs it on a special Team Leader segment, and the rest of the X-Men know not to bother her unless it's apocalyptic (Or actually Apocalypse). Right now, her segment has taken her to a rooftop in Japan, where she’s fighting ninjas with a virtual Wolverine as a partner. They’re really in sync, without her feeling the need to speak or clarify things. She missed the days when they used to work together, and she still hasn’t gotten over his death. All she has left to do is to take down Ogun, and the level was complete. Blade to blade, her and Ogun go at it. Pulling out every ounce of training that she has, she starts to get the upper hand. Before she could press her advantage, the simulation abruptly ends, the rooftop she’s standing on fades to nothing, and she falls. 

“What would you do without me?” Rachel asks, catching Kitty bridal style. Kitty just glares at her, and even without reading her mind, Rachel knows Kitty wants her to be put down. 

“I almost beat my personal best time, what gives Rachel?” Kitty questions, annoyance rolling off in waves. “Is it Apocalypse?” 

“No, it’s just that Jamie Madrox is at the door and has specifically requested your presence.” Kitty rolls her eyes upon hearing the news but nonetheless starts to head out. As she’s leaving, Rachel hears Kitty grumbling under her breath about how close she was.  _ It’s cute how dedicated she is to maintaining all aspects of the X-Men _ , Rachel can’t help but think to herself.  

 

* * *

  
  


“What do you need, Madrox?” Kitty asks, sitting at her headmistress desk. 

“Nothing big, I just wanted to let you know that X-Factor stumbled across a plot to assassinate Scott Summers, Emma Frost and Illyana Rasputin,” Jamie says, cutting to the chase. He pauses when he sees Kitty’s face pale. “Don’t worry too much, we’re working on it, but I wanted to let the X-Men know about it in case it became a huge deal, and ta-da, here I am!” Kitty narrows her eyes, and looks Jamie up and down, who’s now standing by the window. “Uhhh, are you ok Kitty? You’re staring at me something fierce.”

“I’m fine… I just wanna know, are you the real Madrox, or a dupe?” She inquires. 

“The latter. The real Jamie is off handling the situation. We’re trying this new ‘don’t burn bridges’ approach to things.” Kitty rolls her eyes at the air quotes, but appreciates the honesty. 

“Thank you for letting us know. Since you’re handling it, I assume we shouldn’t get into contact with Illyana and the rest of them?” 

“That would be best, they actually don’t know this is happening, and if we tip them off that we know, then it could jeopardize everything.” 

“Well… who is trying to kill them?” 

“Ummm, well… Funny story about that!” Jamie responds, laughing forcefully. Kitty glares at him, causing him to instantly sober up. “So… it’s not just one person, it’s a few people. And they’re all me. Well, they’re all Jamie Madrox, but I think they’re going by the organization name of Multiple Army of Doom Reaping Only Xtermination.” Kitty groans hearing the name, and suddenly she heard laughter from the other side of the door. Kitty would recognize that laugh from anywhere.

“Rachel! Get in here please!” Kitty yells through the door. Less than a second later, Rachel saunters in, looking pleased with herself. Turning to Jamie, she finds that he’s not there anymore. “Where did Jamie Madrox go?”

“He slipped out while you were thinking about my laugh. Want me to show you where?” Rachel asks, purposely ignoring Kitty’s annoyed tone. Seeing Kitty’s facial expression prompts her to grab her by the hand and led her out of the room. Rachel leads her to the darkened dining area, with the only slight light seeming to come from their intertwined hands. As they reach the center of the room, suddenly all the lights turn on. 

“SURPRISE!!!!” A room full of X-Men pop out from all nooks and crannies of the dining area. Nightcrawler teleports in front of her, brandishing a wrapped gift. 

“Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Freund,” Nightcrawler says, giving her a tight hug. Kitty tries and fails to speak, as her thoughts are all over the place. 

“Are you ok?” Rachel asks Kitty. Kitty’s hand phases through Rachel’s and she takes a step back, surprised. 

“What… What is this? What happened to the assassination attempt on Illyana? Why are we having a party?” Kitty asks, very confused. 

“That was just a ruse to distract you enough to set up this surprise party for you. Did you forget it’s your birthday?” 

“No, my birthday isn’t for another month!” Kitty exclaims. She pulls out her phone and is stunned to see that it actually is her birthday. “What? How?” 

“Between Logan’s death, a few alien invasions, the second Civil War, the X-Teens and all the other crazy stuff, time has really flown.” Rachel grabs Kitty in a hug, and she feels her calming down a bit. “Happy birthday Kitty. I love you,” she whispers into Kitty’s ear. Kitty immediately phases through Rachel, and the floor, prompting all the X-Men in the room to stare at Rachel in confusion. Rachel flies through the mansion, knowing that Kitty headed to the Danger Room, to try to get her mind off of things. 

 

* * *

  
  


“I thought I’d find you here,” Rachel remarks, watching Kitty fight more of Ogun’s ninjas. 

“Kitty can’t come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the thud,” Kitty retorts, punching a ninja in the face for emphasis.

“What’s wrong? Why are you upset?” Rachel asks. 

“I’m not upset.” 2 more ninjas get kicked in the gut. 

“Telepath, remember?” 

“How did I forget my own birthday?” Kitty quietly asks. 

“It’s been a hectic… while Kitty. I don’t blame you for forgetting your birthday. With everything going on, something like remembering the date isn’t really a top priority.” Rachel reassures her. “Besides, you know what they say: The memory is always the first thing to go when you get old.” 

“Sometimes I really just want to punch you in the face,” Kitty says, rolling her eyes at Rachel’s joke.

“And other times?” Rachel asks, with a slightly knowing smile. 

“I… I don’t know.” 

“Are you sure? Because that sounded  _ very _ convincing,” Comes the sarcasm laced response. 

“Sometimes… I want to just… kiss you.” She says, feeling her face turn redder than Rachel’s jacket. Rachel laughs in response to that, prompting waves of anxiety and pure fear to emanate off of Kitty. Feeling her emotions, Rachel immediately stops laughing and stares her friend in the eye. 

“Kitty, I’m not laughing  _ at _ you. I was only laughing because I’ve known how you’ve been feeling about me for a while,” Rachel states, with full emotion in her voice. She can feel Kitty’s anxiety start to rise, so she makes sure to add her next point quickly. “If you want to kiss me, kiss me. I feel the same way about you that you do for me.” Kitty and Rachel just look at each other for a moment, and slowly, Kitty leans forward. She captures Rachel’s lips with her own.  Rachel slightly breaks away, laughing. “Kitty, thinking ‘Omg, Rachel is kissing me’ is so adorable and innocent.” The pair of them start breaking into hysterical laughter on Rachel’s impersonation of Kitty. 

“Why are you like this?” Kitty asks in between pants of laughter. Rachel can’t form a coherent sentence, so instead, she opts to kiss Kitty again, then rested her head on Kitty’s shoulder, still laughing. “Of all people in the world though, why me?” 

“Why you what?” Rachel echoes, still resting on her shoulder. 

“Of all people to like, why me?” 

“Oh, that’s easy. Because you’re you. I like you because you are Kitty Pryde. You are stubborn as hell, but you are loyal. You’re impulsive, but you are calculating. You are a mystery sometimes, and even knowing exactly what you think, you still catch me by surprise,” Rachel says, her eyes lit with passion. “You are one of the most amazing human beings I’ve ever met. I think that- why are you staring at me like that?”

“No reason, you can keep praising me. I believe you left off at ‘most amazing human being ever’ and I would never argue that,” Kitty jokes, resting her head on top of Rachel’s.

“Right, ‘most amazing human being ever’” Rachel continues, interlocking their fingers together. “You really mean the world to me. I love you, Kitty.” 

“I love you too Rachel. And I promise not to tell anyone that you totally have feelings,” Kitty teases, poking Rachel in the ribs. 

“I have no promises to make. By the way, you haven’t opened my birthday gift.” Rachel says, handing Kitty a small wrapped package. Opening the package, a note slips out. 

_ Kitty, I want to wish you a Happy Birthday. I’m going to assume you probably forgot it, and if so, I’m sorry things are so hectic. I also wanted to know if you’d like to go see a movie. Happy birthday! Love, Rachel _ . 

“Rachel Grey, are you asking me on a date?” Kitty asks, feigning surprise. 

“Nope, I’m just asking a gal pal if she wants to just pal around,” Rachel responds sarcastically. 

“I don’t know if I can go out, I’d have to check my schedule,” Kitty says, tapping her chin in thought. Suddenly she snaps her fingers in excitement. “I just checked my schedule, and for you, I’m free any day and anytime.” 

“How did I luck out with such an amazing girlfriend?” Rachel wonders aloud. 

“It could be because I’m ‘the most amazing human being ever’” Kitty cracks. Rachel can’t help but laugh at her girlfriend. 

“Yes Kitty, you’re the most amazing human being ever.” 

 


End file.
